Power Rangers Samurai (Gameking18's version)
Disclaimer This is NOT official! I had this idea EVEN before Shinkenger was adapted into Power Rangers Samurai in 2011 for Nickelodeon. So, don't take it too seriously. Thank you! About Power Rangers Samurai is the 18th season of the Power Rangers Samurai, for the first time ever distributed by Hasbro Studios and Toei Company Ltd., outside Japan distribution. It is adapted from the 33th Super Sentai series Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It has aired on The Hub(now Hub Network) February 2011 to November 2011, with a Halloween special October 2011, a Christmas special December 2011, and an hour-long special August 2011. Plot Centuries ago in feudal Japan, an ancient tribe of evil demons called the Oni have terrorized mankind. The only team standing in their way are the Samurai Power Rangers! Each Ranger power, along with their symbol power and Origami Zord were passed down for generations, each from parent to child. The Oni were sealed by the first Ranger team, and in present day, they have risen yet again to flood the Earth with waters of the Sanzu River! So, the current decendants of the original Blade Rangers must wield arts of the samurai warriors, draw powers of the Earth's elements, and rely on the power of their ancestors to become the Blade Rangers to save the world from the Oni! Characters Rangers Allies: *Kenryu *Alpha 5 *Lenny *Bulk *Spike *Skull *Scott/Ranger Operator Series Red *Flynn/Ranger Operator Series Blue *Summer/Ranger Operator Series Yellow *Ziggy/Ranger Operator Series Green *Dillon/Ranger Operator Series Black *Gem/Ranger Operator Series Gold *Gemma/Ranger Operator Series Silver *Dr. K *Colonel Truman *Tenaya Oni *Lord Kravinoff *Kirzaki *Melody *Jaden *General Chark *General Su-Wong *Crawlibytes *Furscrats *Crocovales Venjix Computer Network *Venjix *General Shifter *General Crunch *Kilobyte *Grinders Arsenal Transformation Devices *Power Strokers *Sushi Caller *Samurai Holder *Shogun Buckle Multi-Use Devices *Secret Discs Sidearms and Individual Weapons *Samurai Katana **Samurai Sword/Samurai Launcher **Samurai Bow **Samurai Slasher **Samurai Lance **Samurai Fan **Lizard Sword *Fillet Saber Team Blaster *Bison Blaster Zords *Origami Lion Zord *Oriami Dragon Zord *Origami Monkey Zord *Origami Bear Zord *Origami Turtle Zord **Blademax Megazord (Combo of Lion, Dragon, Monkey, Bear, and Turtle) *Origami Beetle Zord **Blademax Megazord Cannon Mode (Combo of Blademax and Beetle) *Origami Marlin Zord **Blademax Megazord Double-Edge Mode (Combo of Blademax and Marlin) *Origami Tiger Zord **Blademax Megazord Drill Mode (Combo of Blademax and Tiger) **Origami Crane Zord (Combo of Beetle, Marlin, and Tiger) **Super Blademax Megazord (Combo of Blademax and Crane) *Origami Squid Zord **Blademax Megazord Freeze Mode (Combo of Blademax and Squid) **Dynasty Cannon (Combo of Beetle, Marlin, Tiger, and Squid) *Origami Lobster Zord **Crustaceon Megazord (Transformation of Lobster) **Crustaceon Megazord West Mode **Crustaceon Megazord South Mode **Crustaceon Megazord North Mode (Combo of Crustaceon and Squid) **Blademax Ultrazord (combo of Blademax and Crustaceon) *Origami Lizard Zord **Blademax Megazord Sword Mode (Combo of Blademax and Lizard) *Origami Bison Chariot **Bonfire Megazord (Transformation of Bison Chariot) **Gigazord (Combo of Blademax, Crustaceon, Dynasty Cannon, and Bonfire) See Also Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Samurai (Gameking18)